


Victory or Surrender

by annpar2009



Category: Tron (Movies), tron legacy - Fandom
Genre: Child Sam Flynn, Clu Is Good, Iso's are Evil, Other, Trapped, other au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annpar2009/pseuds/annpar2009
Summary: What IF Clu is still the good guy?The Iso's hate the programs and dislikes User's even more, they weren't created in the Gird, they don't belong here, they have no right to call it their own.User's? programs? they weren't created naturally in the Gird, therefore they should not exist!Kevin Flynn takes Sam with him to the Grid that night, but everything is about to fall apart on them both.What will happen next? why don't you find out.
Relationships: Father son time - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship, Sibling time - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Kevin Flynn Created the Grid and made a copy of himself to help him created this system, Clu. Tron was transferred from the old Grid to the new one to protect it. 

This was a dream come true, Kevin quickly started to created cities, programs and before he knew it he had made a whole new world inside a computer. Clu was a big help, he helped create all of this and was loyal to his user, Kevin Flynn. 

As more were being added to the game one day Kevin and Clu found something unexpected in the Grid, new programs appeared from nowhere, Kevin gave them the name Iso’s. The iso’s didn’t seem so interested with the programs or the systems that Kevin and Clu sat up for the Grid. 

Clu found this very strange, his user hadn’t created them but the grid did? How? That was unheard of! And these Iso’s? They weren’t programmed with a purpose like a program, he hardly saw them work. It figures as they got everything handed to them, Flynn said this would make them feel welcomed, no it won’t, it will just make them lazy as they already are. 

Nonetheless, Clu helped build them a city far away from the other once, he didn’t trust these Iso’s no core purpose and just roaming free on the grid? That can’t be good, they aren’t helping the system! They are doing nothing and to make it worse, some of them started to make an angry moob. 

Tron and his team was sent over to the capital city to calm down the Iso’s, apparently, they think programs shouldn’t exist in the grid at all, because their reasoning they aren’t naturally made by the Grid. The moob wasn’t calming down before anyone knew it, programs and iso’s alike were killed. 

Clu sign at this, he needed his user, perhaps he could show some light into this. He sent Kevin a message and was more than sure Kevin would appear tomorrow.   
____________________________________________________________________________

Next day Kevin did arrive with Sam, Clu and Tron were waiting for Flynn but were surprised when they saw Sam. 

“Wow, this looks so awesome,” the little boy said in excitement and looked over at Tron and Clu. 

”Dad, look, look it’s Tron from your bedtime stories and Clu!” 

“I know kiddo, I told you they are real, would your old man ever lie to you?” Kevin teased his son, it was cute on how excited his son was on meeting these two programs. 

“Flynn, we have a situation here” Clu interrupted, he knew about Sam, his user had shown him and Tron some memories about the child, but Clue didn’t expect Kevin to bring in another user anytime soon. 

“Right, let’s get over it shall we?” Kevin smiled at Clu and turned to Tron “You don’t mind watching him?” 

“Of course not” Tron answered and looked down at the small child, he doubted that Sam would be a problem. 

“Good, just don’t let him run randomly around, in which he might do since he is pretty excited to be here” Kevin warned the program and added, “try to keep him entertained, okay?” 

“Hey, Sam, want to ride a light cycle?” Tron asked and looked over at Clu and Flynn, “Don’t worry I will show Sam around” 

“Hmm, might be best if you give him a disk first” Clu suggested and saw Kevin’s expiration of worry “By the star’s Flynn, it’s to make sure he doesn’t go stray, you wouldn’t expect me to suggest that so he would fight would you?” 

“No, no your right” Kevin agreed and commanded Tron “have Sam changed Tron, he will need that disk, all tho we users do last longer without them” 

“Your record time was 12 hours” Clu stated in amusement, he remembered the time Kevin tried that, it was certainly funny outcome. 

“One time Clu, it happened once and by accident may I add” Kevin tried to defend himself. 

Tron smirked at this, they both were silly like that too often, but he will do as commanded. Putting Sam gently on the light cycle he then after got on it. “Hold on tight Sam” 

Tron turned the light cycle on and it brightened to life, Same watched in an amassment and with the biggest grin on his face. 

“Bye Dad! Don’t forget you promise about the game later on” Sam said and waved a goodbye, Tron then drove off. 

Tron couldn’t help but wonder what kind of game Kevin had promised Sam to play, every game here so far had a potential of danger for the user, but he guessed he just have to wait and find out. 

While driving Sam looked at everything on the city, the programs, the guards, other light cycles, it seems everything was fascinating for him. He would also ash what all these buildings are for, with was a silly question, but the user didn’t know what they were. 

“These buildings houses the programs that work here” Tron answered. 

“Oh, so it’s an apartment then” Sam understood. 

It didn’t take long before they both arrived to their destination, Tron helped Sam to get off the light cycle.

“Stay close to me Sam, I don’t want to lose you here,” Tron said. 

“Okay” Sam held Tron’s hand and they both entered this strange place. 

A program dressed in white stood there and asked politely “How May I Help?” 

“This user needs to be suited, his name is Sam Flynn” Tron informed, this building hadn’t yet been very useful, it was planned to be used for the users and combat programs to get changed clothing. But they did add disk’s here. 

The white dress female looked down at Sam who just stared at her, “Will he be joining the games?” 

Tron started blank at this question for a minute, the user was too small and what Flynn had informed “No, he will not” 

“Understood, follow me” She then lead them to a room and had Sam wait in the center of it, Tron joined them, just in case and informed “Sam, you don’t have to worry, these programs will change your clothing” 

“Okay” the child nodded and waited. 

The white women now started to take off his user clothing, they then went back and took out Black rubes and started to dress Sam in that. Once they were done clothing him, they placed an Identity Disc on his back. 

“Identity Disc connected, work completed, have a good day Sam Flynn” one of the said before walking away. 

Tron came over, Sam was looking over himself, the Black robe felt really nice and the suit he was wearing was not heavy at all. 

“You okay there Sam?” 

Sam looked at Tron “Yeah, this is so awesome, I had no idea clothing was so different here”

Tron smirked at this, the child was really geeking out in a good way he supposed. “It’s very different from your worlds clothing” 

“Yeah! What else is there to see? I want to explore everything on the Grid!” Sam said very excitedly. 

Tron tried to smile, he wasn’t sure where to take Sam, but Flynn said to keep him entertained so, perhaps he could show him the military force? He would be completely safe with all the security programs unlike if they would visit a public area. 

“How about I introduce you to my team? I’m sure Flynn have told you many stories about me” 

Sam’s eyes sparkled in delight as he gasped. 

“Right, HQ it is” Tron smirked, as he once again helped Sam at the light cycle and they went their way to HQ for him to introduce his security team that helps him keep the Grid safe and free.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, what is the situation you wanted to talk about?” Kevin Flynn asked his program. 

“You know very well what it is” Clu pointed out, he had complained about the Iso’s many times and Flynn each time had ignored him at this. 

“I have warned you over and over again about the Iso’s” Clu started right away. 

“Oh come one Clu, we can live peacefully with them, we just need to work on the peace a bit more” Kevin said, sure the Iso’s are unpredictable at the very least because they don’t have a programming to follow. 

“Work on it a bit more? Flynn they have been attacking programs on the streets on purpose!” Clu now yelled at his user, why can’t he understand that the Iso’s are a problem?  
“I’m sure it’s not what it looks like” Flynn tried to convince. 

“Kevin! Get this through your mind, They Don’t Want Us On The Grid!” Clu continued to yell to prove his point. 

Flynn started at his program, sure they did argue at times, but wow, Clu was angry if not very upset about this subject. Kevin has never seen him like this before. 

“What makes you think that Clu?” he questioned.

There must be a reason why Clu would think this, he wouldn’t bring it up like that otherwise, of course Clu did warn him many times about the Iso’s but they are the miracle of the Grid. Surely they could work on peace and have a great era together … right? 

“The way they speak to us programs, the way they look at us Flynn, it’s like we are a disgrace to them,” Clu told him and continued “Each time I come by, they can’t wait until I leave, they have no interest in us other than hating us” 

Kevin took a deep breath and put his arm at Clu shoulder “We got to have faith for a better system with them, Clu I understand your concerns … but I need to try this, they are like a gift to us and if we can” 

But Clu interrupted his user “No, The Iso’s have made it very clear they don’t want us around in their cities” 

Clu then walked over to his datapad and put on a clip and now pointed at the TV. “Just look here at my last meeting with Radia, yes I did record it for you to understand” 

Flynn looked at Clu and had a concerned look, Clu, however, noticed this and said “I gathered proof to your in denial thoughts” 

The clip started playing, it went well at the start, the Iso’s where kind to Clu when he arrived, but as the meeting goes on, things start to tense up. 

“As you can see right here on your datapad’s, I and Flynn just want your signature and words that Iso’s and Program’s along with user’s can live together in harmony” Clu stated and added “this would mean new law’s will take place such as, no threatening attempts on any party” 

Radia looked over the information with her Council, they all looked at her irritated, as if they had no interest in this meeting but were forced to be here anyway. 

“I Thank you for explaining this new term with us, but we are not interested in living with you lowly programs or the user’s” Radia said as she walked over to Clu who kept his emotions in check and had his poker was on. 

“I know you don’t” Clu said almost in disgust, but added, “But this is Flynn’s wish, he wants us all united as one force, living together in a perfect system” 

“Tell him that we are tired of his illusion of a system he dreams of, we will stand alone and away from all of you, I don’t want to see you again Clu, nor your user!” She stated loudly, hand pushed her datapad at Clu to take before she and her council left the room. 

Kevin couldn’t believe what he was seeing, how can that be? Radia always was such a sweetheart with him. 

“You have now seen the truth about them, my suggestion is just to leave them alone Flynn, they want nothing to do with us,” Clu told him, but he also could tell that Flynn was deeply hurt after that recording, he didn’t want to show it, but enough was enough. 

“I … I thought we could have … but … but they don’t want that” Kevin felt so disappointed, was he blind to the truth all this time? 

“I have been trying to tell you this for years” Clu looked over at his user, oh no, he is crying.

“Flynn look, it’s not your fault they don't want to be involved with us, but we have a task remember? Creating the perfect system? That is all that matters” 

“You don’t understand Clu” Kevin half cried as he spoke. 

“What possibly is there that I don’t understand? The Iso’s are very clear that they, how you put it, (Hate our guts)” Clu pointed out once again. 

“But they were supposed to be the key to life! The grid made them, isn’t that a sign that they are the key to life?” 

Clu started at Flynn at this, oh, well that explained why his user was so stubborn on having the Iso’s on his dream. “I hate to break this up for you Flynn, but they are not the key to life, Yes the grid made them, but that doesn't make them the key” 

Kevin at this point wiped away his tears and just listened at Clu, maybe he was right all along. 

“You created the Grid in the first place, right? What does that make the Iso’s hmm? They are a glitch product after your own creations, Us Flynn, us programs” Clu pointed to himself and to the city as he added 

“I believe the grid took our basic code and made it it’s own and boom, the Iso’s where created, if anything you created the Grid first, so they aren’t the key to life” 

Kevin started at this information in disbelief, Clu had a point ... he had a very good point right there. “Your so right Clu, I’m so sorry for doubting you” 

Flynn hugged his yellow program, Clu slowly hugged him back “Of course I’m right. The Iso’s don’t deserve your kindness Flynn, they have just taken it for granted” 

“Oh Clu, Thank you for sticking with me, I must have been a pain on this subject” 

“A pain? Try irritating my nerves” Clu replied, but still hugged his user “But I’m relieved that we are on the same page now” 

“Same page? No Clu we are on the same team” Flynn laughed and let go of the hug, he needed to hear that. 

“Does that mean you will stick around more and actually help me more?” Clu asked, so far everything was left on his plate to finish everything on the grid. 

“I will try my best to take some of the load off your back” Flynn smiled at his program, he truly was lucky to have Clu on his side. 

“Oh, you better or else I will just leave every load of work for you to handle and I mean everything” Clu teased his user, he knew he wasn’t a big fan of too much work. 

“Wait man is this any way to talk to your user,” Flynn said, oh dear, he knew Clu wasn’t kidding and all that pile of work? Well … he wasn’t looking forward to that threat. 

“It’s what you deserve, Star’s know I been too kind to you too,” Clu said softly. 

“Fair enough, I will help you out with whatever you need from now on, But remember I have a company to run as well” Kevin remained Clu. 

“Encom, of course, But at least try to show up when I ask you too” Clu begged. 

“I will, I will, you have my word” Flynn promised him, having a heartwarming moment.

Suddenly everything shook so bad that both Flynn and Clu fell to the ground of this quake. 

“What in the world? Was that an Earthquake?” Kevin questioned, it seemed over and he slowly got up to his feet. 

Clu already got up and started at the window, he could see fires and smoke from everywhere in the city ”This isn't an earthquake Flynn, it’s an attack” 

Kevin started at the city below him, all his work, all the programs down there “Why? Who would want to attack our city?” 

“I think, I know who would” Clu stated as he looked down he could see some programs run away from the attackers “Flynn we need to get you to the portal, it isn’t safe for you here” 

Suddenly Flynn’s thoughts went to his son “SAM! Clu I need to find Sam!” 

“Flynn calm down, Sam is with Tron remember? There isn’t any better program out there to protect him” Clue said as he rushed over to his datapad and sent others out to have the attackers captured and emergency programs to tend the city. 

“Of course, Tron would keep him safe, but Sam is just a child! He can’t defend himself of this” Kevin said very worried, but Clu did have a good point, he and Sam need to leave the grid. 

“I’m aware, I send out squads to handle the situation and Tron should by now gotten my massage to take Sam to the portal where we will meet them” 

“Please Clu, can’t we pick up Sam and Tron on our way to the portal, it would be a better option if we all went there together” Kevin pleaded, Sam is such a fragile child, he must be so scared right about now.

Clu started at the pleading eyes of his user, “Fine, we will pick them up on your way” 

“Thank you buddy” Kevin watched as Clu send out a new message to Tron, for now he only hoped Sam was aright. 

“Don’t just stand there, Come on, we need to get going!” Clu told his user. 

“Right behind you” Kevin followed in a hurry after Clu and they both made it over to the hanger where a lot of vehicles were lying around. 

Clu walked over the light yet, while he noticed Flynn going for the tank “What are you doing? The tank won’t do us any good! If anything it will just slow us down” 

“Yeah? But it sure can take a hit unlike that light jet” Kevin said as he hoped inside the tank. 

Clu didn’t like it, he knew when Flynn wanted something it would be hard to change his mind about it, he jumped off the light yet and turned into a baton and took two more for Kevin and Tron just in case they would have need of them. 

“You are as stubborn as a Bit Flynn” Clu walked over to the tank and jumped inside of it. 

“I will take that as a compliment” Kevin smirked as he started to drive the tank out to the city while Clu had the controls over the cannon, as they made their way to Tron and Sam.


End file.
